User talk:MuppetVJ
The Vent Event Wow, what a great find! —Scott (contact) 20:54, September 4, 2011 (UTC) CALL NYC? Hey Guillermo! Where did you get this picture from? I started a talk page about it if you want to reply over there. -- Nate (talk) 18:19, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Recording SS Episodes Hello, VJ. Among the recent episode pages I created (3279–3736), what they are mostly missing is Street Scenes, and I want to learn how to copy video material to a computer. It seems that you recorded the scenes for Episode 3726, according to the talk page and link. So can you possibly tell me the steps for recording street scenes? Thanks! [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.]] (talk) 04:19, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it turns out that I need some more help, in just 1-2 questions: How do I save the DVD video onto my computer? What file types are there to save it as? If you could please answer these on my talk page, that would be fantastic. Thank you! [[User:SchfiftyThree|'''Matt H.]] (talk) 22:40, August 25, 2010 (UTC) London Bridge Someone on YouTube is sharing some info about two SS episodes they have and one of them is one where Bob tries to play "London Bridge", while Elmo recruits more to join in. The user didn't have a number for it, nor can I find it here. Do you know of it? - Oscarfan 19:26, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :The user uploaded one episode they have. I thought it was from season 22 (#2763), but when I saw "Tall Tale" appear, I knew it would have to have been a repeat. But, I can't find that either on here. - Oscarfan 16:28, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Muppets on Puppets/Volume See Hey G -- You showed me a special that you had with Henson, Oz and Sahlin showing how to make puppets. That's on the wiki now as Volume See, a show on Iowa Public TV. That doesn't seem right to me -- I think it's possible that Volume See was re-running a special made for another channel. Do you know anything about it that would help clear it up? -- Danny (talk) 15:56, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :The ones I showed you were under the heading "Adventure in the Arts," the same as Muppets on Puppets. The two half-hour color installments are titled "The Muppets Make Puppets" and "Muppet Puppet Plays." I've never heard of Volume See either. --MuppetVJ 01:36, June 9, 2010 (UTC) 20 Bands Hi, Guillermo! Thanks for your help on the cover album. Does it show a copyright year? -- Ken (talk) 21:00, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :The CD doesn't have a date, but I think the LP says 1998. I have the LP hiding in a box somewhere. --MuppetVJ 01:31, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Episode 3067 Hi I was wondering if you can upload the street scenes for episode 3067 to youtube. I remember seeing the episode when I was a kid. I would really like to see it again.-- NewsFlash Episode 3782 Hi, G.! You uploaded it over two years ago, and I know you have a ton of episodes to sort through, but if you ever get a chance, could you check on the D detective sketch in that episode? You marked it as a Dragnet spoof but the description and images aren't really Dragnet-y (no spoof names, appears to be a private detective and not police, etc.) Or can you remember specifically what it was? (Did they use the word "Dragnet" or the march, or did the detective have the Joe Friday/Jack Webb voice?) -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:32, March 14, 2010 (UTC) #2414 Hey, FAQs.org has some Sesame song info, including a song called "Love in a Fix-It-Shop" from show #2414. Would these clips you posted happen to come from that episode? - Oscarfan 20:33, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :I guess so. Most of the ones on the tape it came from don't have their beginning (including that one), but another YouTube member has identified these street scenes as #2415. Since the first 50 minutes of #2417 are also on the same tape, I guess that may be all we need to know. --MuppetVJ 01:41, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Alrighty. The pattern seems to be evidence enough. - Oscarfan 01:44, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Where do I go? I was wondering if anybody knows of a source for the Muppet figures from Disney form the 90's. I am interested in any or all in almost any condition. The only one I have is the Sweetums and Robin figure. Thanks for any help and I do mean any. :I really don't know how to answer that. Maybe try eBay? --MuppetVJ 00:31, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Does any body want a copy of Does any body want my copy of 1531 from sesame street and and 3178, as well, i got them from some friends in college, so i just wanted to know if any body wouldl like to have that for thier collection or to post up here on muppet wikka. The Important song by the Oinker Sisters Hi Guillermo: Since you have the "Important" song by the Oinker Sisters on tape, do you think you might want to add some more info to the aritcle about it, as found here? It's mainly because for now, all it just says "Important is a song sung by the Oinker Sisters", which is pretty boring. Thanks! Wattamack4 18:13, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Alex I have a quick question Dear muppetVJ i need help with asking how can some like me put up just only a few pictures of 2556 from sesame street, i dont have the oringnial version of the show, but i have the first few pictures with the title, and the first few minutes of it, but i was just wondering how could i set that up, Also in your free time, i know that some budy posted awhile ago a shadow of the cow, and it looked cool see again, would you happen to have a version of the shadow of the dog from 2874? from sesame street, i remember seeing it i think years ago, but was it with a backround or was that the original, but anyway if you can, would you mind uploading that on you tube, if you dont mind, thanks and take care. F/f Hi Guillermo, thanks for adding the F/f candles.. I have completed the page now.. can you look if you can find the other sesame street fragment pictures too? Its one with pinguines and a blue anything muppet from puertorico, and B/b candles.. Of and one picture I forgot to ad .jpg but I cant get in the sourse option some reason... Thanks ;) (Greetings Paul 21:19, December 28, 2009 (UTC)) lost sketch Hello Mr. Gomez I was wondering if you could help me track down a sketch that only aired 7 times. It is a live action music video called "Feet Song" by Joe Raposo and the specific set of lyrics are "one foot, two foot, whatcha gonna do foot". There may be other lyrics like "thin feet fat feet wipe em' on the mat feet". It supposedly appeared once in season 1, once in season two, twice in season 4, and 3 times in season 5, episodes 567, 659, and 607. Believe it or not, Sesame Street actually sent me episode 567, but it was either edited out, or cataloged wrong. The production number is 0517. They may have confused it with a sketch called "Some Feet"., with lyrics, "some feet are fat, some feet are skinny". That is the wrong sketch. If you happen to find the episode number with that sketch, could you let me know? Thanks! :I'm not sure about the song you're describing, but could you please send me a copy of Episode 567 as well? I'm curious about it. We can continue this discussion via email if you decide you want to do a trade. --MuppetVJ 02:48, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Guillermo! I didn't know if you'd seen Sesame Street closing signs. Can you help date the pictures we don't have dates for, and do you have any others? Thanks for your help! -- Ken (talk) 02:54, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Garbo Gorilla? I asked this on Talk:Fred "Garbo" Garver. What do you know about this "Garbo Gorilla" character? Would what you know be enough to create a page for him by any chance? ---- Jesse (talk) 03:09, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Season 40 Heya! I'm obviously recording Season 40 and will be helping out with the guides. Can you remind me what you use for capture? Are you using HDMI cable or S-video? The screenshots you took last year in HD were gorgeous, I'd love to emulate the same process you use. —Scott (talk) 23:29, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :I start by recording onto DVD-R in 4:3. I get both PBS and PBS-HD, which pretty much look the same (except for the station logo position). I use MPEG Streamclip to make screenshots on the episodes I've guided, and if it's in widescreen, I crop out the top and bottom in Photoshop or EasyCrop. The screenshots you see mostly come from PBS-HD, which has slightly better resolution of the two. :BTW, did you get my previous email? (I think it was June ...) --MuppetVJ 00:50, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::So, is that a DVD recorder you have connected to your cable box? I saw one at Best Buy the other day, but it only had RCA and S-video inputs. I'll be recording from an HD PBS station, and I wasn't sure that an S-video connection would retain quality anywhere near your screenshots. ::I don't think I have an email from you from June. What was it about? —Scott (talk) 01:00, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, to be more precise, I have a Comcast cable box with DVR that's hooked up to the DVD recorder via S-video. :::In June I replied to your question about whether I had the reel with the Droids. I said I have that and Un-Broke. --MuppetVJ 06:44, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, cool! That gives me the confidence to buy that DVD recorder with S-video I saw the other day. I'm gonna pick it up tonight! ::::Sorry about not replying to your email. I'm gonna go look for that now :) —Scott (talk) 15:48, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Harvey Kneeslapper: Away From What was your source regarding the "AWAY FROM" sketch being Harvey Kneeslapper's first appearance? I would assume the recent 40th anniversary book, but there's no source provided. It's awesome that you were able to put an image there. I was just thinking about sketches I read about on message boards without any additional sources, this being one of them. --Minor muppetz 18:42, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :It's obvious because A) he doesn't prank anyone this time, and B) during the early seasons, the puppeteers had a tendency to create characters that originated in obvious one-shot skits like this one. --MuppetVJ 18:52, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Was the original version of Herry used in this bit? That could also tell the age of this clip as the earliest known appearance of the character is season 3, after Herry's design change. (But I find it very strange that any salesman would look like Harvey!) -- MuppetDude 18:58, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::This Herry looks like the Season 3 build. --MuppetVJ 18:59, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::Judging by the one image alone, it looks like it could have come after season 3, but I guess we'd need a better source than just "this looks like it was from after season x". But then again, he also didn't pull any pranks in the "Merry Men" or "Tell a Joke" sketches. --Minor muppetz 20:29, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::I might be able to help you out with some of your questions. MuppetVJ got it from yours truly! And this was from an incomplete 1986 episode. It starts during a small glitch though. I'll be sure to upload it on youtube sometime this month!Jonnytbird4789 02:23, November 7, 2009 (UTC) SS episode guide help Hey G Man. Thanks for the mediafire link to the upcoming SS episode guides. I managed to download Episode 3429 and I just uploaded those 2 pictures you gave me. I copied and paste the text from that word document and somehow, it looks all sloppy on wiki. Maybe that's why I'm not as involved as you guys are on muppet wiki. But what's lacking besides the street scenes which I can get to by tomorrow?Jonnytbird4789 01:52, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Everything's there. It doesn't look sloppy to me. --MuppetVJ 02:27, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Dear Mr. Gomez I am attempting to creat a page for my father Lutrelle Horne. He was an Execcutive Producer for the Children's Television Workshop International Division. Earlier in his career he was a studio producer for Sesame Street. He also worked on Captain Kangaroo. -- Hornentertainment (talk) :That's neat - do you need any help with it? --MuppetVJ 19:39, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Sesame Street Episode Guide pages Hi, Guillermo! I am in the process of creating new pages for Sesame Episodes from seasons 29-30. I believe that you may have some recorded episodes from that season; as I am working on Episode 3744 in my sandbox, would it be feasible to cooperate with each other on editing the pages? Thanks, [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 00:48, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Dear mr Gomez sorry to ask such a strange question. remember in sesame street thier were various kinds of shadow or short flims that sesame street made during the mid 70s to 80' and then i think the last one was done after 90, but i was wondering if you knew were to find a clip of that can be posted up on you tube, or just able to see, im not good at what episode it was but i never forgot it, but i just asked if you knew how to get a view of that, cause i heard that people have found others, but that on the shadow of the cow, is on that was hard to find, but if you know were to find that, is it okay to ask to see it some how. Guillermo's talk page archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives